Los portadores
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Levi Ackerman es un afamado escritor de terror que deberá superar un sin fin de pruebas para demostrar que es un portador digno, pero exactamente ¿un portador de qué? Historia que mezclara varias leyendas urbanas, mitos y seres de creepypastas.
1. Chapter 1

**Los portadores**

Los nombres de los personajes personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo mezclo mundos en un intento de traer para ustedes una historia con la que pueda desahogar todo los males que aquejan mi alma.

* * *

><p><span>Prólogo<span>

_Desde el inicio se nos habla de un Dios creador. Llegó y en seis días creó el mundo, tomando por descanso el último día de la semana, y este fue nombrado domingo.  
>Muchas de las veces, no se nos habla de lo que pudo hacer en ese todo ese tiempo. <em>

_Un día puede ser una puerta maravillosa a un sinfín de posibilidades ¿te has preguntado la cantidad de cosas que eres capaz de hacer en veinticuatro horas? ¿Cuántas respiraciones y exhalaciones vienen de ti? ¿Cuántas veces palpita tu corazón o pestañeas?_

_Hay veces que me pregunto ¿Qué hizo Dios en ese lapso de tiempo?, no resulta descabellado que con su enorme magnificencia pudiera hacer una cosa más que descansar. Hay tantos detalles que no fueron plasmados, tantos datos que fueron borrados. Tan aniquilados y enterrados en las arenas del tiempo, al igual que Lilith, la primera esposa de Adán. De la cual su existencia es relvada a unos pocos adeptos a llevar la contra hacia las normas establecidas._

_Todo eso me llevó a la conclusión de que dios hizo algo, algo muy importante ese último día de la semana, ¿pero qué habrá sido esa cosa? ¿por qué fue olvidada?_

_Medite un poco sobre el asunto. Revolví un sin fin de pensamientos teológicos y existenciales en mi mente. Fue así, que recordé la antigua creencia del bien y el mal._

_Como arriba, como abajo. Él trajo creación, pero también destrucción. He aquí la primera ley divina. No puede existir bien sin mal, ni uno ni otro. Sin luz la oscuridad sería como café sin su aroma._

_Ellos son el equilibro del mundo, son los que mantienen aquella balanza en su ajuste perfecto. Son ellos los destructores de mundos, son ellos los portadores. ¿Qué objetos los llevan a ser nombrados portadores? ¿Qué increíbles maravillas y espantos pueden ser albergados por estos seres que difícilmente pueden ser clasificados como entes de oscuridad o de luz?_

_538 objetos que nunca deben estar juntos, 538 portadores que no se conocerán jamás…_

Terminó de teclear las últimas teclas. Dio un vistazo rápido y sorbió un poco de su tasa con té. Pronto iba amanecer, y con ello el inicio de nuevo libro.

Levi Ackerman no era un escritor cualquiera. Había gozado de las miles del éxito desfilando decenas de veces en los best sellers mundiales. Había sido traducido a más de veinte idiomas, y un par de sus obras (para desgracia propia) habían sido llevadas a la pantalla con éxito rotundo.

_"__Siempre habrá gente estúpida que pagara por un par de sustos baratos y unas cuantas adolescentes mostrando las tetas"_

Era siempre su respuesta al cuestionamiento del éxito de las películas de sus libros. Esto, lejos de alejar a los fans, atraía día con día hordas de personas sedientas de aquel frío y sínico hombre.

Era sin duda el rey del terror, un nuevo maestro que acuñaba día con día una considerable fortuna y fama, todo siempre en pos de manipular la mente humana, a tal punto de dejar petrificados de terror a sus lectores. Saberse el catalizador más grande del miedo en este nuevo siglo era su orgasmo más grande, era su anhelo, era su sueño.

Invitado a miles de fiestas, exposiciones y premiaciones. Siempre había optado por declinar a todo lo que conlleva la fama. No era su mundo ni deseaba hacerlo su hogar o refugio a la soledad. Él era bien del tipo ermitaño, aquel hombre amargado que optaba pasar sus tardes leyendo a Lovecraft y escuchando el metal más melódico que pudiera caer en sus manos.

Con suma satisfacción se puso de pie y observó lo aseada que su habitación se encontraba. Pronto llegaría Petra su publicista y podría decirle todo el marketing que quería para su próxima novela, esta sería la joya más brillante de su imponente corona. Podría por fin codearse con los grandes del género, su anhelo más grande estaba por cumplirse.

No esperaba para leer en todos esos foros y blogs de las incontables noches de descanso que les había robado a sus lectores. Pocas eras la veces que sentía ese cumulo de excitación, aquello era mil veces mejor que el sexo o las drogas. Era sentirse dios caminando entre los leprosos, sentirse la cura pero también la enfermedad.

Se dirigió a la cocina, era hora de beber todo el café negro que su cuerpo le permitiera. Dormir tres horas diarias siempre terminaba por cobrarle la factura, pero esta vez no podía permitirse tal lujo. Hoy debería estar fresco y listo para iniciar su nueva investigación. Tenía que recopilar toda la información posible si es que quería escribir su obra maestra.

Puso un poco de agua en la cafetera y vertió los granos. Solo podía escuchar el ruido del aparato, hasta que el tono de notificación de su celular lo hizo volver al mundo de los vivos.

**"****Hola Rivaille"**

Leyó en un inbox de un tal horse666. Detestaba leer el nombre "Rivaille" una muy mala romanización de su nombre de pila. La desatestaba tanto que no supo cómo fue que uso aquel seudónimo para colarse entre los foros de amantes de la literatura de terror.

Ante todo debía estar en contacto con su público, aunque estos no tuvieran ni la más mínima idea de que hablaban con el renombrado autor, el dios de todas esas noches en vela.

— ¿Qué hay? —escribió en un mensaje hacia el "admirador".

No quería aceptarlo pero ese sujeto se había convertido en una fuente inagotable de inspiración. Fue él quien lo había sumergido en el interesante mundo de las creppypastas. Literatura barata que sin duda alguna había mandado a la fama a seres tan tenebrosos como el mismo slenderman.

"¿Has dormido bien?"— Preguntó horse enviando un emoticón de un perrito temblando en un rincón.

—Como un bebé— Le respondió Levi torciendo los labios en un exagerada gesto de superioridad — ¿Tendría motivos para no hacerlo?

"¿No has tenido miedo de la ultima historia que te envié?"

—Para nada, deberían vender esa mierda como un somnífero.

"Vaya… eres un hueso duro de roer ¿he?

—El más duro. Por cierto, la historia que me mandaste hace unas semanas. La de los 500 objetos.

"538"

—Como sea. ¿Sabes? Investigue un poco sobre el asunto. En el hospital psiquiátrico de new moon hay una mujer internada. Al parecer esta tan transportada con un objeto desconocido al personal. No deja de decir que es una portadora. Tuvo que ser llevada a asilamiento en el momento en que le sacó los ojos a un custodio con una cuchara por preguntar demasiado sobre tal objeto.

"La vida real supera a la ficción"

—Como sea, me parece muy interesante ir a visitar a dicha persona. Ella fue encerrada desde el año 1990, no concuerda con la fecha en que supuestamente la historia que mencionas fue puesta en la red. Vaya ni siquiera existían mucho de los escritores que ahora se engrandecen por la internet.

"¿Crees que la historia puede ser verdad?"

—Si serás imbécil ¡es un hecho que no! Es solo que pude entre mezclar hechos reales que serían interesantes…

"¿En verdad iras a ver a esa mujer?

—Puede ser…

"Estás loco"

—Tal vez un poco.

"¿Si abres algo que no puedas controlar?"

—Tengo la edad y madurez suficiente para saber clasificar un cuento como cuento, pero gracias por tu atención.

"De verdad estás loco"

—Como sea, voy a almorzar.

Levi desactivó los mensajes de esa persona y dejó el móvil lo más lejos posible de su vista. Tal vez Horse 666 había dejado de serle útil. Quién sabe, eso sería algo que meditaría con un poco más tiempo. Además los jóvenes eran tan fáciles de manipular que con mandarle une ejemplar autografiado por él mismo podría tenerlo comiendo de su palma una vez más.

Se sentía tan resguardado y en paz, el mal siempre estaría lejos de aquellos que no creían en él.

Levi no sabía que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, todo gracias a un hombre que del otro lado del ordenador emitía risillas diabólicas que imitaban más a gemidos de un animal herido.

—No sabes en lo que te has metido—Vociferó aquel ente desde lo más oscuro de su infierno personal.

**538 objetos que nunca deben estar juntos. 538 portadores que jamás se conocerán, pero siempre habrá un buscador que estará dispuesto a recibir la llamada.**


	2. Capítulo 1 Día lunes

**Capítulo 1**

**Día lunes**

* * *

><p><strong>Era un odio profundo, un cumulo de sentimientos que ahogaban su alma y quemaban su garanta. Querer salir, querer vivir.<strong>

Dioses confinados a un encierro perpetuo, guardianes de lo que fue y lo que nunca será.

**Arrastró a duras penas su cuerpo. Una vez más se las había arreglado para abrir su piel y exponer su carne viva al viento, todo para extraer de ella la hermosa tita escarlata con la que decoraría su "habitación". **

**Sonrió para sí y se acurrucó en posición fetal en una esquina, una vez vista su obra.**

**Levantó la cabeza cuando una sensación en su pecho cambio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y entonces lo supó, un rayo cósmico cruzó su cerebro como una espada que cruza la piel. Meneó un par de veces la cabeza aferrándose a decir que no a lo inevitable.**

_En el principio Creó Dios los cielos y la tierra._

Eren Jeager pasaba otro triste y aburrido verano trabajando en el psiquiátrico, mientras, el resto de sus compañeros de clase paseaban en la playa o viajaban por el país, los más desahogados económicamente por el mundo, Todo mientras él trapeaba pisos y llenaba informes.

Su padre el doctor Grisha Jaeger era el estricto director del nosocomio de aquel viejo y polvoriento pueblo.  
>Como todos los años sufrían por el hecho de tener constantes bajas en el personal. Nadie se sentía lo suficientemente osado o necesitado económicamente para trabajar en el lugar que tanto miedo ocasionaba a los lugareños, personas alejadas del pensamiento moderno "Nadie quiere estar en la casa de la risa aunque le paguen" rezaban algunos pueblerinos. Por ese hecho el doctor ocupaba los servicios de su único hijo. Grisha y su esposa Karla veían en esto una forma para forjar el carácter de su retoño, que como era costumbre después de un largo escarmiento, pataleta, berrinches y la promesa de un jugoso sueldo se dejaba seducir y terminaba bajando la guardia, aceptando a regaña dientes el inusual trabajo de verano para un joven de quince años.<p>

Eren como cualquier otro adolescente que gustaba de salir con sus amigos, haraganear un sábado por la mañana mientras comía cereal y se tiraba a disfrutar de los dibujos animados

_¿cómo es que siempre terminaba por doblar las manos ante las peticiones de sus progenitores?_ Pensó dejando lo que hacía, bueno, él muy internamente sabía que no todo era por dinero, había un motivo muy oscuro rodeando su joven corazón.

El joven se encontraba enfundado en un traje de una sola pieza color azul oscuro. De su cuello colgaba un gafete donde era totalmente apreciable una fotografía de su rostro, en donde sus vibrantes ojos color esmeralda eran los protagonistas. Movía rítmicamente un trapeador que restregaba en el piso color café dejando a su paso el penetrante olor a blanqueador.

De todas las tareas que le eran encomendadas trapear el corredor no era en especial su predilecta, ya que algunos de los internos solía dejar rastros de heces u orines en su camino hacia la sala común. Por esta razón solía drogarse en la música de su ipod. Solo las canciones de the beatles eran su salvación en esa isla de soledad que solía llamar trabajo de verano.

Para el joven castaño ese día sería igual que otros, terminaría su trabajo a las tres, podía ir a casa y comer con su padres. Tal vez llamaría a sus amigos Mikasa y Armin para ir al cine, regresaría después de pasar a cenar una hamburguesa, dormiría y despertaría el día siguiente a las siete de la mañana, todo para repetir ese mismo proceso con algunos poco notables cambios.

El ruido del recibidor y la voz de Nanaba, la recepcionista lo hizo parar. Era muy extraño tener visitas y a esa hora del día ¿acaso algo bueno podría pasar hoy?, dejó a un lado el trapeador y se escabulló lo más sigilosamente. Contuvo un grito y su cara se pinto de fastidio ¿quién más podría ser el visitante que el flamante y nuevo novio de la rubia detrás del mostrador? Pero ¿qué hacía ahí si no era su hora habitual de cortejo?

"Debe tener algo bueno que contar ese boca floja de Mike" Pensó, dado que Mike era policía, los policías siempre tenían buenas historias y chismorreo de los pobladores.

_Y la tierra estaba sin orden y vacía, y las tinieblas cubrían la superficie del abismo, y el Espíritu de Dios se movía sobre la superficie de las aguas._

— ¿Cómo has estado?— Saludó un hombre muy alto, corpulento y rubio; ataviado en un traje azul de la policía y un sombrero un poco anticuado y aclichado.

Su rostro le recordaba a Eren a esos perros ovejeros que su abuelo solía criar, ya que la rubia melena era tan larga que solo podían verse el brillo de un par de ojos color celeste.

—Lo usual, como siempre el día pinta para ser aburrido y como todos en este pueblo— Le respondió una hermosa joven de cabello corto y también rubio, solo que el de ella no era del tono de la paja si no, tan dorado como el sol.

Mike le dio una gran mordida a su esponjosa dona glaseada en azúcar pulverizada, ofreciéndole a su novia una bandeja de cartón que llevaba un vaso térmico con café y otra dona igual a la suya.

—Te tengo una noticia que tal vez pueda mejorarte el día.

—Tonto, no hables con la boca llena— Le dijo ella enfadada y restregando una servilleta sobre el rostro y la insipiente barba de Mike— Eres como un niño grande.

—Y así me amas cielo— El policía jaló a su novia por la solapa de su saco y la beso de forma frenética. Eren contuvo las ganas de vomitar haciendo un par de arcadas en el acto.

La rubia lo alejó de forma brusca.

— ¡Mike! Por favor, ¿ y si el doctor llegase?

—No llegara, por lo menos ahora.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Alguien a preguntado por la chica— Hizo un gran énfasis en chica, esto atrajo con sumo interés al joven Eren.

— ¿La chica?

—Tú sabes perfectamente bien a quien me refiero. La confinada en esa celda extraña.

Nanaba se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—Pensé que no tenía familia.

—Lo sé, pero él que la busca no es cualquier persona, según el jefe es un escritor de la ciudad. Quiere conocer a la chica para inspirarse en su próxima novela.

— ¡Pero qué cretino!— Gritó la joven azotando el vaso térmico — Ella ya sufrió lo suficiente, como para que ahora un mozalbete de la ciudad se quiera hacer rico a costa de ella.

—Ni que lo digas, fui yo el que tuvo que quitarle se encima a ese par de locos. Dios— Se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello— Esa carnicería fue horrible.

Eren se mordió la lengua para no gritar de la emoción ¡por fin algo bueno había pasado en ese lugar!, como se arrepentía de no haberlo averiguado antes.

_Entonces dijo Dios: Sea la luz. Y hubo luz._

— ¿El doctor ya lo sabe?

— ¡Claro que lo sabe! En cuanto ese tipo llamó preguntando por ella el jefe se puso en contacto con Grisha, no sabes lo alterados que estaban ambos esta mañana, a sido un infierno. Por eso tuve que salir.

— ¿Soy tu escapatoria no?

— ¡Eres mi vida!

La puerta principal se abrió automáticamente, el sonido de un timbre anunciando la llegada de alguien más. Fue cuando Eren vio pálido y serio a su padre. Algo malo estaba pasando y sería grandioso averiguarlo, era pocas las cosas en esta vida las que podían cambiar el aspecto sereno y autodominante de su padre.

El carraspear de aquel hombre alto y de barba negra, con ropa tan sobria que cualquiera pudiera pensar que es un sepulturero y no un psiquiatra.

—Me he de suponer que tu novio ya te al puesto al tanto ¿no es así Nanaba?

—No, Grisha yo solo…

—No tienes porque escudarte Mike, hasta cierto punto estoy agradecido contigo— Se quito el sombrero y el saco, le entregó ambos a Nanaba que presurosa los puso en el perchero— Me has ahorrado un poco de saliva.

Se desabotono los primeros botones de la camisa y se aflojo la corbata. Esto no pasó de los ojos de su hijo, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba en extremo estezado.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese sujeto doctor?—Nabana retorcía un trozo de servilleta totalmente nerviosa.

—Mantenerlo alejado, no le hará ningún bien a la paciente, puede perturbarla más de la cuenta. No voy a jugar mi reputación ni la de mi hospital solo porque un tipo quiere un premio más en su pared.

—Caray Grisha, por lo que escuche ese hombre es muy insistente.

—Demasiado, fue muy pesado liderar con él. Es un sujeto demasiado grosero.

—Me imagino— Mike se rascó la cabeza—Como la gente de la ciudad.

—De cualquier modo, no importa quien venga, que diga o haga. Nanaba, no dejaras que ese tipo entre y llegue hasta el cuarto de asilamiento.

La rubio movió la cabeza asintiendo.

—Y tú— Señaló al alto—Harás guardia afuera, ya hablen con tu jefe, es tu nueva misión. Debes impedir a toda costa que el sujeto ingrese.

Mike se paro en posición de firmes colocando una mando en su frente a forma militar.

—Pero, a todo esto ¿cuál es el nombre del sujeto? Debemos saber todo sobre él.

Grisha se tomó unos segundos serio y reflexionado.

—Un tal Levi, Levi Ackerman.

Y el corazón de Eren dio un vuelco. Su estomago se llenó de mariposas y las pupilas se le dilataron y brillaron. El sabía perfectamente quien era Levi Ackerman. El saberlo cercano lo llevó al séptimo cielo y lo regreso a la tierra en un golpe tan fuerte que las piernas le temblaron.

Supo entonces que pasara lo que pasara, aun estuviera en contra de su padre o del jefe de policía, ayudaría en lo que fuera a Levi Ackerman.

Estaba por conocer al hombre que se sentaba a la derecha de dios, al hombre que había encaminando a su mundo a la literatura de terror. Presentado por su abuelo, con sus letras había aprendido a leer, había experimentado el miedo extremo que lo llevaba a mojar la cama noche tras noche, a pedir refugio en el lecho matrimonial se sus padres. Su escritor favorito y su razón de seguir de pie estaría respirando el miso oxigeno que él.

Pues la razón de Eren para seguir en el hospital psiquiátrico era tener una ventura tal que lo llevará a mejorar sus relatos, que lo ayudara a escribir su primer libro de terror, aspiraba pues a ser un escritor. Pero no un escritor cualquiera, él quería ser el sucesor de Levi Ackerman, el único digno de compartir el pan y la sal con H.P Lovecraft.

_Y vio Dios que la luz era buena; y separó Dios la luz de las tinieblas._

Como siempre se sentía sumamente incomoda. Petra Ral conducía en dirección incierta con Levi Ackerman, el famoso escritor por copiloto.

Años de trabajar para él no la habían acostumbrado a sus inimaginables excentricidades. Desde tomar las tazas con aza por sus extremos, dormir con su ropa formal puesta, bañarse en menos de dos minutos o dormir en una silla. Sin importar todas estas, la primera y principal de esa larga lista era el hecho que aun siendo un hombre muy rico no se daba el lujo, pero dígase la ¡necesidad de tener un auto!

Ella debía fungir con la obligación de publicista y chofer personal. Aunque no era una molestia servirle fiel mente, si le era desconcertante la forma en la que él llegaba a comportarse con otro ser vivo o en la intimidad de su persona.

_"¿Qué pasara con Levi?"_ Se preguntó internamente al tiempo que desvió sus ojos de la carretera para centrarlos en los carbones pequeños que la hacían de sus pupilas. "no durmió otra vez" pudo notarlo por las dos grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

— ¡Cuidado!— Gritó el hombre tomando por su meritos el volante del vehículo y sacándolo del camino, justo antes de que un enorme tráiler de doble remolque pasara exactamente en el lugar que acababan de librar.

La mente de Petra era un revoltijo y una combinación abstracta de colores, formas y ruidos sin sentido. Escuchar el ensordecedor ruido del tráiler y las llantas de su BMV derrapando fuera del asfalto, los gritos de Levi acuñados a sus respiraciones pesadas. El típico paisaje de carretera que mutaba al de un bosque espeso y lúgubre.

— ¡Nos quieres matar maldita estúpida!—Gritó él totalmente desesperado saliendo y dando un portazo sin la menor consideración.

—Pe… perdóneme señor. No sé que me pasó, yo solo…

—Tú solo querías matarme, eso es todo. Pero claro, la vida de un escritor no es importante, no genera los suficientes ingresos. ¡Valgo más muerto que vivo, porque vendo más!

—Por favor, señor no diga eso yo, yo no nunca intentaría hacerle daño—Petra salió corriendo del vehículo. Estaba totalmente en shock.

—No, no tienes idea de lo que otros han intentado antes que tú. No serás la primera, ni mucho menos la ultima que piense que no valgo nada como para respirar el aire de este planeta.

Levi a raíz de la falta de sueño y el exceso de cafeína en su organismo se sentía al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Todo su cuerpo lo delataba, desde su presión sanguínea disparada, el palpitar con ritmo enloquecido de su corazón, hasta sus diminutas pupilas que comenzaban a dilatarse presas de una furia mortal.

—Por favor, yo solo quiero ayudar— bajó la cabeza dejando salir un torrente de lagrimas y un sinfín de susurros de "perdón".

Levi era un hombre de corazón duro, drogado por la arrogancia y curtido en la soledad, pero la pena menguo un poco su mal agraciado carácter. Además, de que permanecer más tiempo con aquella mujer estancado y estando tan cerca de su objetivo, no era para nada correcto en sus planes presentes y futuros.

Colocó sobre la cronilla de los naranjos cabellos su palma temblorosa. No quería ni debía tener contacto humano, pero no encontraba otra forma de mitigar el insoportable llanto y suplicas de Ral.

—Basta ya, te disculpo, pero por favor ¡deja ese estúpido llanto! No haces más que crispar mis nervios.

Petra subió la vista y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su costoso saco.

—Vamos pues señor— Le dijo indicándole que subiera de regreso al automóvil.

Levi fastidiado perdió la vista en la lejanía del bosque, era como si algo quisiera atraer su atención, como si cada célula de su cuerpo conspirara para que levantara la cabeza y la y alejara su atención de Petra. Se centro un instante y vio como, de entre la espesura y negrees que creaban las ramas de los arboles, una figura fantasmagórica emergiera. Sin un rostro, con una cabeza brillante y pálida que recordaba a la luz de la luna por ese inusual halo. Pero sin ojos, boca, nariz, nada que denotara una personalidad o un rasgo humanoide más allá de su forma corporal.

No fue hasta que vio como aquel ser comenzaba a moverse que entró en pánico "se acerca, viene por mi" dijo.

Apretó fuertemente el hombro de Petra, la cual amerito todo al trauma de una casi muerte.

Levi cerró ojos un par de veces "esto es otra maldita alucinación por la falta de sueño" se reprendió, y era verdad, muchas otras veces más había tenido una serie de ridículas y estúpidas alucinaciones.

Él que no cree en nana, se dijo a sí mismo y suspiró abriendo los ojos para encontrar aquel lugar del bosque solo, sin rastro de ese ser sin rostro.

Una vez dentro del automóvil reanudaron el viaje a un lugar aun sin fijar por el guía. Pasaron los minutos y Petra ofreció a su cliente un refrigerio. Se había despertado muy temprano ese día.

Podía imaginar que si Levi le había pedido que lo llevara a un lugar era que había tenido un golpe de inspiración y había permanecido toda la noche escribiendo, olvidando por completo las necesidades más básicas.

—Un sándwich de atún sin mayonesa y té negro— Le ofreció un recipiente con termo. Levi solo la observó confuso—Sabía que no había comido nada—Le sonrió sin quitar la vista del camino.

—Gracias—No debía repeler, necesitaba las engerías.

— ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos?

—A new moon

— ¿El viejo pueblo?

—Sí, necesitó visitar el hospital psiquiátrico Tacoma.

— ¿El hospital psiquiátrico?— Petra lo observó sorprendida— ¿qué es exactamente lo que espera encontrar ahí?

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta— Respondió tragando un poco del sándwich— ¿Tienes algo con que pueda dibujar?

—En la parte de atrás esta mi portafolio, tengo un par de plumas fuentes que te puedan servir.

Levi se estiro hacia el asiento trasero. Las mejillas de Petra se sonrojaron al sentir el calor del Levi, de vez en vez y cuidando de no perder por completo la atención del camino desviaba la vista para ver el trasero de Levi. Por más que lo negaba a sus amigas y a ella misma, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, un amor imposible a menos que el mismo Levi se le confesará. No podía simplemente por ella misma mezclar los negocios y el corazón, aun así rezaba fervientemente todos los días por ser la razón que haría sonreír aunque fuera una vez a aquel excéntrico y enigmático hombre.

Una vez obtenido su objetivo Levi comenzó a bocetar la criatura del bosque sobre una servilleta. Quien sabe tal vez podría servirle para un próximo libro.

La inspiración era una musa caprichosa que a veces nos acompañaba como una fiel esposa amante fogosa y cariñosa, y otras cuentas no es más que una puta que hace lo necesario cuando se le paga, esta vez su paga sería aquel extraño dibujo y el recuerdo de ese ser altísimo y sin semblante. Pero muy a veces, la inspiración no era ni fiel esposa, ni puta, era exactamente nada.

**Enclaustrada en su celda no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez como un poderoso mantra:**

**538 objetos que nunca deben estar juntos. 538 portadores que jamás se conocerán, pero siempre habrá un buscador que estará dispuesto a recibir la llamada.**

_Y llamó Dios a la luz día, y a las tinieblas llamó noche. Y fue la tarde y fue la mañana: un día._

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy enormemente agradecida con las personas que han mostrado interés por este nuevo experimento. Un fanfic que sale por completo de mi estilo y genero, tenía ya hace tiempo muchas ganas de experimentar con el genero de terror, es ahora que por sin se me presta la ocasión (aunque aun no tenemos mucho terror, jajaja primero les quiero presentar el perfil de cada uno de los personajes principales)<strong>

Bien antes que nada me permito aclararles que los "portadores" y muchas de las criaturas que voy a presentar no son de mi autoria, serán de crepypastas, mitos, leyendas urbanas y demás que iré recopilando en el trayecto. Cuando algo o una sea completamente de mi autoria lo aclarare a su debido tiempo.

Ahora bien, en los comentarios se me pregunto por el tiempo de publicación, bueno pues no tendré un día en especial para publicar, mi cabeza trabaja de una forma extraña que no me deja en concreto una fecha para escribir, lo haré conforme llegué inspiración y me sienta a gusto con el resultado final. De verdad me encantaría decir "cada tanto tiempo voy a actualizar", pero de verdad me es imposible.

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer, nos estaremos viendo espero muy pronto.


End file.
